Recently, with development of a Bluetooth-related technology, a wireless hands-free apparatus that replaces the conventional wired hands-free apparatus is proposed in various forms. As an example of the wireless hands-free apparatus, a Bluetooth hands-free headset exists. The Bluetooth headset may be connected with a mobile phone and used for communication or listening to music. The Bluetooth headset is easy for a user to be active while wearing it, so that the Bluetooth headset is widely used.
Currently, with development of an electronics communication industry, a mobile phone has become a necessity of a modern society, and plays a role as important means for transferring information changing fast. Under this circumstance, a mobile phone has additional functions, but has an overload in meeting a user's need. The Bluetooth headset related to the mobile phone also has an overload. The conventional Bluetooth headset was a simple wireless device for performing only an earphone function and a microphone function for communication. A different approach for the Bluetooth headset is required in the circumstance where a mobile phone improves its function more and more.